1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic film structure using a spin charge, a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor memory device having the same, and a method of operating the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration of semiconductor devices has rapidly increased as semiconductor technologies have been developed. An ideal semiconductor device has a high degree of integration and low power consumption, operates at high speed and is nonvolatile. A conventional semiconductor device may have high power consumption and thereby generate significant heat. As the semiconductor device generates heat, the operation speed thereof rapidly decreases. To solve this drawback, a superconductor may be used, but this is applicable only in a limited field.
Meanwhile, in connection with nonvolatile memory devices, flash memory has been widely used. In addition, as MRAM and SONOS memories have been developed, the nonvolatility of semiconductor memories has been improved.
Unfortunately, the characteristics of the conventional semiconductor device are still far from ideal. Accordingly, a semiconductor device having better characteristics is required. In this regard, an improved semiconductor device using electron spin is provided herein.